The First Connection & The Final Word
by JulesDelenaCullen
Summary: Alex/Meredith/Derek love triangle. Meredith and Derek are having a rough time, who is there for Meredith when Derek isn't? Who will she eventually be with? IN-PROGRESS - PLEASE R&R - Story better than summary. Rating may change.
1. Chapter 1

Grey's Anatomy: Taking place around season 2-3.

This is a Meredith/Alex/Derek pairing. Not "threesome" wise, but kind of a love triangle.

-Inspired by the song "Make This Go On Forever" by Snow Patrol.

NONE OF THE MATERIAL USED IS MINE. ALL OF GREY'S ANATOMY AND CHARACTERS BELONG TO SHONDA RIMES.

[Motion]

Things that happen.

"Speaking/Conversation"

Thoughts.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 1: The Break Up.<strong>

**Third person POV - Omniscient narrator:**

**-**Flashback starts**-**

"Maybe we just can't do this? Maybe we just can't." Meredith said,

"Maybe we can't, but I said that I would try, I would try even when it got hard!" Derek said,

"Yes, but we did, we tried, and maybe, maybe it was just too much," Meredith said,

"I was mad, I admit, that I was mad, but I forgave you, that is what you do in a relationship, someone apologizes and then you forgive and move on," Derek told her,

"Well, how am I supposed to know that?" Meredith said,

"Maybe we tried too early or too fast, maybe we put too much pressure on being a couple," Meredith said,

"So what are you saying? You don't wanna do this?" Derek asked,

"No! But, I, I don't know, I just don't know how to do this!" Meredith said,

"I try Meredith, I try to make it work, but you just, you make it too hard!" Derek started to yell,

"So, what you're saying is, that you think, that you wanna…" Meredith started,

"Break up? I don't know Meredith, but I, I just don't think I can be with you," Derek said,

"So, we're breaking up…" Meredith said,

"Yes, we're breaking up." Derek stated.

[Meredith nodded, Derek looked at her, and then he grabbed his coat from the chair beside him and left. Meredith jumped a bit at the door slamming closed. Then she fell onto the bed and cried.]

**-**Flashback ends**-**

* * *

><p><strong>This is my first Grey's Anatomy story, and i hope that the first chapter came out okay. I know it's short, but i wanted the flashback first.<strong>

**So that was it, i hope you guys like it! PLEASE REVIEW! It means SO much to me! THANK YOU!**


	2. Chapter 2

Grey's Anatomy: Taking place around season 2-3.

-Inspired by the song "Make This Go On Forever" by Snow Patrol.

NONE OF THE MATERIAL USED IS MINE. ALL OF GREY'S ANATOMY AND CHARACTERS BELONG TO SHONDA RIMES.

[Motion]

Things that happen.

"Speaking/Conversation"

Thoughts.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 2: Difficulty.<strong>

**Meredith POV:**

I walked across the bridge at Seattle Grace Hospital, looking at the view from the panorama windows.

I tried to slow down, to breathe regularly, but I couldn't, I just, couldn't.

[From afar Alex notices Meredith, who has her back faced against him, and he is about to walk up to her, when she rushes into the nearest supply closet]

I sit down in the back of the supply closet, trying to breathe. But I can't. I can't

Why now? I can't deal with this now. Not now, just, not now.

[Alex enters and looks concerned seeing her. Meredith starts to cry as he sits down next to her]

"I can't. I can't. I can't. I can't breathe." I try, crying.

"I don't. I don't. I can't. I don't. I don't want it to be this way!" I sob, I just can't breathe.

"Slow down. Just slow down. Sssh. Deep breaths." Alex whispers,

[Meredith continues to cry and breathe difficultly]

[Alex reaches for a white paper bag and hands it to Meredith]

"Here. Easy. Slow down. Slow down." Alex says in a calm, quiet voice.

[Meredith breathes into the bag. She takes one of his hands in hers and holds onto it tightly. Her breathing slows down and she slowly stops crying. She rests her head against Alex's shoulder. Alex wraps his other arm around her and holds her and rests his head against hers. Meredith pulls away the bag and sits up]

"I'm okay." I say quietly,

"You're okay." Alex smiles at me,

[She wipes away a tear and Alex brushes a hair strand away from her face]

"Thank you." I say,

"You're welcome." Alex replies.

[They look into each other's eyes for a long time almost as if they might kiss. Meredith breaks the moment by looking away. She gets up and walks out leaving Alex sitting alone in the closet]

**-Later-**

**Third person POV - Omniscient narrator:**

[Meredith walked down the hallways thinking]

It had been 2 months, 4 days, and 21 hours since Derek broken up with her. Since he had slammed the door and walked out.

She had been very much alone for the last 2 months; everyone seemed to have their own trouble to deal with. Izzie had so much to deal with, with the probation and all that, Christina was dealing with Burke, George dealing with his father and Callie and Alex, well Alex didn't talk much about his troubles but sure he must have some.

She wasn't even speaking with Derek anymore, and Addison already hated her.

So she had decided not to bother anyone with the troubles of her relationship and love life.

Alex had been really sweet earlier in the supply closet. Generally Alex had been pretty sweet and comforting to her. She didn't feel the need to tell him everything about what's wrong, and that was nice. She could just sit with him, and his company would make her feel better and his snarky remarks put a small smile on her face for a moment.

…**To be continued…**

* * *

><p><strong>So this chapter is a little short too. They may be, but then there may be more. <strong>

**Reviews really help me to keep writing, otherwise i may not continue very long, if no one is reading :)**

**So that was it, i hope you guys like it! PLEASE REVIEW! It means SO much to me! THANK YOU!**


End file.
